Digimon Frontier:Ancient Collision
by 1Alex.Shadow2
Summary: 3 years after the defeat of Lucemon in digital world ancient evil was awaken once again and this time it will take much more than just Frontier group and their spirits to save both worlds. Can Takuya and his friends with help from misterious group of people stand against evil or will they fall? Find out that and much more in Digimon Frontier:Ancient Collision
1. Prologue

**Digimon Frontier: Ancient Collision**

 **Prologue**

Zoe all of a sudden fell from the sky and softly landed on grass. She got back on her feet and when she looked around she recognised the place as digital world. ˝Am I in a digital world?˝ she asked herself. She checked the surrounding more closely to determine where in the digital world is she. When she finished, she came to conclusion that she must be close to Ophanimon's castle. With nothing else to do, she decided to go to Ophanimon's castle. While on way to the castle she noticed everything around her getting darker by every minute. She became slighty worried but continuing her way towards the castle.

When Zoe got close to the castle, Cherubimon was blasted out of it by some strange explosion. Zoe instinctly went for her D-Tector, but nothing was there, not even her phone which confused her even more. She decided to aproach Cherubimon, but she stayed hidden behing some trees because she noticed Dynasmon coming out of the castle. She was fealing useless and scared without her D-Tector, she couldn't become Kazemon or Zephyrmon to help Cherubimon. Dynasmon was now next to Cherubimon and was soon joined by six more mega level digimons. Zoe could only watch when they used their most powerfull attacks and destroyed Cherubimon. Its fractal code appeared and was taken by an evil digimon and they also grabbed Cherubimon's digiegg. After Cherubimon was destroyed they all kneeled facing the castle waiting for something or someone. Soon some explosions were heard from the castle. Seraphimon then appeared from the side exit trying to escape. He was barely moving and was clearly hurt. Dynasmon was the only one that spotted him so he decided to go after him. Zoe also noticed Seraphimon and put her hand infront of her while screaming »NO!«. She created strong winds that stopped Dynasmon in his tracking and enabled Seraphimon to escape. Dynasmon looked in direction where the wind came from, but nothing was there so he joined his allies and kneeled again.

Then doors of the castle opened again, but now some digimon Zoe couldn't recognise was holdind Ophanimon by her neck so she could barely breathe. This digimon stepped outside and threw Ophanimon next to others. Another four mega level digimon walked out of a castle and Zoe was able to recognise it. It was Crusadermon. One of this digimons stepped forward and stabbed Ophanimon with its lance. It was no other than ChaosGallantmon. Fractal code appeared and was absorbed by ChaosGallantmon while Crusadermon grabbed Ophanimon's digiegg. Five of them then joined their allies and kneeled facing castle and put both digieggs infront of them. Zoe was getting more frightened by every minute that has passed. It was hard watching two of celestial digimon beeing taken down so easily and not beeing able to help them. Twelve evil digimons waited peacefully for their master and after a while, a dark figure walked out of the castle. Once this figure walked towards its generals they said in unison ˝Lord ?, what is your next order?˝. Dynasmon and ChaosGallantmon placed two digieggs of celestial digimon infront of their lord and kneeled back next to others. Lord ? started to give his next orders, but stopped suddenly and looked in Zoe's direction and spoke ˝And what do we have here˝. He was moving in Zoe's direction and she started to shake in fear. Once he was infront of Zoe he didn't attack her, but instead grabbed something from the bushes next to her. When he lifted his hands back up she opened her eyes and saw he was holding Bokomon and Neemon. Neemon started babbling and ? crushed him in his left hand. After absorbing the fractal code he gave Neemon's digiegg to Bokomon saying ˝Now, if you don't want to end like your friend here, you will give me your book˝. Bokomon gave his book to evil digimon and could only watch how he destroyed it. ? gave Bokomon and digiegg to one of his generals Craniamon and said ˝Don't let him escape and if he tries anything, destroy them both˝. Craniamon replied with ˝Of course my lord˝ and joined other generals infront of two digieggs.

? then turned his attention back to two digieggs on the ground infront of him ˝At last I get to destroy you two once and for all, and after that I only have to destroy Seraphimon and digital world will finally be mine˝. After that, he used some kind of a sword and slashed both digieggs destroying Cherubimon and Ophanimon. By Seeing that, tears started to form in Zoe's eyes and she couldn't hold them. ? turned to his generals who got back on their feet saying ˝Now we find Seraphimon and take him out, then digital world will be ours and we can finally go to take human world aswell˝. ? and his generals left back to his castle which was finally rebuilt after all this years. Two generals stayed behind ChaosGallantmon used his powers to destroy Ophanimon's castle while Dynasmon kept guard. Dynasmon looked around and saw light reflect off of something so he send his attack in that direction. Zoe was frightened when she saw Dynasmon send his attack towards her. She was crying and shaking from the fear and now she will also met the same fate as Ophanimon and Cherubimon. When attack hit she was in so much pain like never before. She closed her eyes and after few minutes she gasped for air and opened her eyes. She saw her room just like it was few hours before when she went to sleep.

Chapter One Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 1

**Digimon Frontier: Ancient Collision**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.

An: This is my first story so it may not be good but still try to give it a chance. I will try to corect some mistakes in this chapter in next few days but I wanted to post it as soon as possible. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Conclusion and New Beggining**

Legendary warriors saved the digital world and with Lucemon finally defeated digital world returned back to normal. Trio of Celestial digimon were back in power and each area of digital world restored to its previous state. Lady Ophanimon then turned to the five heroes that sacrificed everything for the digital world and manage to save it. ˝Children, you managed to defeat Lucemon and with that you saved our world and we are grateful for that. Legendary warriors will be remembered, but now it is time for you to return back to your own world and continue with your own lives˝, said Ophanimon. What she said was understood differently by each frontier kid. Takuya was somewhat glad he could return back home to see his family, however, he was worried about what future holds for them. He thought about things like: Will they ever come back to digital world? Will they stay friends or will they stop talking to each other as soon as they return back to their world? Others were thinking the same things while in addition to that, Koji was also really worried about his twin Koichi, if he will be able to survive and Zoe was thinking, if she will ever see Takuya again. After giving them some time to get everything she said, she continued with, ˝Now about your spirits, we think digital world will eventually be in danger once again, because it always happens and yet, nobody knows when will it happen next time. Because of that I think it is in our best interest to leave your spirits with you. However, you will only keep your human spirits while your beast spirits will be hidden somewhere in the digital world. Tommy, you have grown the most through your journey and because of that I believe you are worthy of keeping both of your spirits while others will need to prove worthy again˝. After she said that, Lady Ophanimon returned D-Tectors to Frontier kids and warned them, ˝You won't have your D-Tectors in your world so you need to unlock spirit power differently – through willpower and trusting in your element˝. Lady Ophanimon then left for her castle with Seraphimon and Cherubimon following her.

With that Frontier kids entered the Trailmon who has been waiting for them. Once they were all inside he started moving towards the Flame terminal and human world. Tommy was the first to take a sit inside the first wagon, he was very happy he kept both of his spirits and he couldn't wait to see his older brother again. JP sat down next to Tommy deeply in his thoughts. Koji entered first wagon and leaned his back on the wagon wall not paying any attention to others while Zoe sat across Tommy and JP. Takuya was the last one to enter but he walked over to the second wagon he just couldn't deal with his friends that moment since he had too much on his mind. The ride was peacefull and everyone focused on their own thoughts . After a while when they were close to the Flame terminal and Zoe noticed that Takuya is not in the same wagon so she decided to go and find out what is bothering him. Once she was in the same wagon as Takuya she noticed that he was still deep in his thoughts and did not see her. So she decided to speak with him to found out why is he here all by himself, ˝Takuya˝. That brought him out of his thoughts and he asked her, ˝What do you want, Zoe?˝. She didn't like the way he spoke to her, but she did understand how he felt so she asked him, ˝What's wrong? ˝. He realised what he has done and apologized. He told her what was wrong and why he was so worried and she tried to calm him down. Zoe convinced Takuya to join the others so they talked for the rest of the way to the human world. They agreed to keep in touch because they became really close in these few months they spent together in the digital world.

Once back in their own world they were surprised to see that in human world, only an hour went by while they spent at least six months in the digital world. They quickly went to visit Koichi in the hospital. He wasn't really in the digital world only his spirit was. They visited him frequently and after two weeks he was cleared to go home. They kept contact with each other just like they promised on their way back to human world. Tommy found out that Takuya's brother Shinya is the same age as he is so they became great friends after Takuya introduced them. Tommy still looked to Takuya as his big brother, but was not depending on him so much anymore. Zoe noticed that she actually lived in the same street as Takuya and that their mothers actually knew each other. Koichi and Koji were spending every free moment with each other since they found out about each other in the digital world so they had to catch up. After JP's suggestion, they even built a treehouse for themselves in the local park they were usually hanging out.

And now three years have passed and digital world is in danger once more, but this time it is from an acient evil long forgotten. Only few remembered this evil, among them there was the Trio of Celestial digimon (Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon). They remembered this evil and they were afraid of it. Deep from the shadows of Dark area, the evil digimon once forgoten appeared, but he knew he will be remembered and feared once again especially after his plan is completed. He walked back to his castle which was finally rebuilt after hundreds of centuries. At the castle entrance he was met by two of his generals. They were Alphamon and ChaosGallantmon which have been controled by some strange cristals of darkness. They both kneeled before their lord and greeted him with ˝Lord Myotismon welcome back. Preparations have just finished and we are ready to take down the celestial guardians of the digital world˝. With that they both followed Lord Myotismon back inside the castle where other ten of his generals have been. They were Dynasmon, Plutomon, Laylamon, Slushangemon, Crusadermon, Avengekidmon, Chaosmon, Craniamon, Parallelmon and Machinedramon. Once they have been given their next orders they all left for Ophanimon's castle where they known celestial trio was gathered.

Meanwhile at Ophanimon's castle Seraphimon has just told them he had came into the possesion of two digieggs that has been radiating huge amount of power, but he has never seen either of digieggs before so he mentioned that to his celestial friends in case they knew more about it. Lady Ophanimon then said, ˝Whatever they are, they need to be kept at safe place and we cannot allow them to get in Myotismon's hands, he is too strong as it is, but luckily for us, he does not know yet about Legendary warriors˝. It was Bokomon who spoke next (he became Lady Ophanimon's advisor), ˝Have you tried to contact the kids whose help we might need? ˝. ˝We have but nothing worked and for some strange reason we cannot open the doors to the human world which is probably work of Myotismon˝, continued Seraphimon. ˝Who is he anyway? ˝, asked Bokomon, because he has never heard of him and his book didn't have anything on him. Lady Ophamnimon was the next one to speak, ˝He was once the strongest evil digimon in the whole digital world, especially in his true for of VenomMyotismon. No digimon could stand against him until he was finally defeated by Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon who were partners with some group of kids called Digidestined. But Myotismon then apeared once again as MaloMyotismon. After long battle he was stopped by a Digidestined and his digimon partner. They unlocked ancient form of digivolution and merge into NexusGaogamon and Defeated MaloMyotismon, but with deadly consequences. Digidestined did not survive the battle and all that was left of Gaomon was his digiegg. After that Myotismon was no more or at least that is what we thought. He is strong and with this strange crystals of his, he is increasing power of his generals and minions. It does not matter what happens to us, the only thing that matters is that we warn the kids that digital world and they are in danger˝. After she finished, doors of the castle have been opened and vampire figure walked inside and everything around him becoming darker. He was followed by twelve mega level digimon. Lady Ophanimon saw them and then she turned to the Seraphimon and whispered to him, ˝Go, protect the two digieggs and inform the kids, use the side entrance˝. Seraphimon nodded and went towards the side exit.

Seraphimon was the only one that was able to escape and he was grateful to that strange wind that had stopped Dynasmon from following him. He was now safely in his own castle, but he knew Myotismon will find him soon. He gathered four of his most trusted followers and informed them about what happened. He gave each of them an important task and if they complete them correctly they will help to save the world. Reppamon got task to protect the spirits of steel, earth, wood and water until four new chosen children come to reclaim them. Moosemon was tasked to gather all 9 of beast spirits and taking them to the ancient shrine, because it was the only safe place Myotismon couldn't get to. Oryxmon recieved two powerful digieggs and was tasked to keep them safe until they choose their partner. Quetzalmon was tasked to find a way to contact the chosen children and get them to help save both worlds once again. Seraphimon finished their meeting with, ˝My friends, I thank you for your support, because we may not see each other again, so this is goodbye. I am gratefull to all of you and may the fortune shines on your way˝. After that four of them sadly said their goodbyes and left to complete their tasks at hand. Soon after they left Myotismon walked, inside the castle followed by Plutomon and Slushangemon. Seraphimon looked fellow angel and said ˝You traitor, you were given one job and this is what happens˝. After that the battle began. Seraphimon was able to get an upper hand after he took down Slushangemon, but was overpowered by Plutomon and Myotismon. Plutomon dealt the final blow and said, ˝With that, digital world is ours˝. Seraphimon weakly replied, ˝It will never be˝. Seraphimon disappeared and in his place fractal code and digiegg remained. Plutomon absorbed fractal code adding it to his power while Myotismon destroyed the last celestial digimon. Myotismon was pleased and smile appeared on his face, ˝And now no one can mess up my plans of taking over both worlds˝. Three of them then returned to his castle to send their minions to take over digital world.

Meanwile in the human world, it is last day of fun and school starts the next day and for frontier kids, (except Tommy and JP) that means start of a high school freshman year. Just like they promised, they kept contact with each other. They usually met at the park near their treehouse every weekend and hang out for at least 2 hours. Once a month they also held meetings where they disscused different things mainly about digital world. Each of them attended some martial arts which was something Koji suggested, because they needed to be stronger, if digital world ever needs them again. They have changed in these three years. JP lost some weight and gain muscles, he overcome his crush on Zoe and really matured. He is now smarter and more reliable, he thinks that because he is the oldest, it is his responsibility to look after others. Tommy changed the most, he has grown and at this point, he was almost the same height as others were three years ago. He started playing football(soccer) and was almost as good as Takuya. After Takuya introduced him to his brother Shinya, they became best friends. Tommy's brother Yutaka was now going to college and visited home only on some weekends. Koichi was much happier now that he has been reunited with his twin brother even though their family is still devided, they spent as much time together as possible. Koichi is really fun person and is great at making jokes he usually teases his twin. He also became obsessed with cleanliness. Koji became Takuya's best friend and he took on diferent martial arts, because he wanted to become ultimate warrior. He tried his luck with Zoe much to Takuya's displease, but she turned him down just like all the other boys that wanted to be with her. But to koji, she actually let him know the real reason. They returned to being just friends. Zoe was great at school, her grades were always perfect, it was all because studying was easy to her. Zoe also grew a little, she is shorter than guys, but still a litle taller than Tommy. She and Takuya have finally stopped arguing and became great friends. They shared a spacial bond which allowed them to quickly become great friends. But unlike Takuya, she had a crush on him ever since they met in the digital world. But now three years later that is not enough to Zoe anymore, she wants to be more to Takuya than just a great friend. Over this time she actually developed fealings for him and is now realizing that she might be in love with Takuya. Takuya became smarter which partially thanks was to of his best friend Zoe Orimoto, who actually forced him to study a few times. He still plays football and is really great at it, he was captain in the last year of middle school. He now looks differently on his brother and family. After middle school, Takuya stopped wearing googles. He gave them to his younger brother who happilly took them and is still wearing them. In those three years, they never tried or had a need for digivolving in their world, but they did try to go to the digital world once, but failed.

Today was the last day before school starts and frontier group gathered at Takuya's house, while he was currently home alone. His parents and Shinya were shopping some stuff Shinya needed for school and Tommy joined them. They decided to meet around at five in the afternoon. First to arrive was Zoe who arrived an hour early. Zoe was droped by her parents who are going on a short vacation so she will be staying at Kanbara's. She was greeted by Mr. And Mrs. Kanbara. She entered the house and left her things in a hall. She went to the living room where she saw Shinya who said ˝Hi Zoe Takuya is in his room˝. Zoe thanked him and went upstair towards Takuya's room. Once she was upstairs, she entered Takuya's room without knocking. She looked all around his room surprised by how clean it was. When she finally saw him, he was just putting on his red t-shirt. She Saw his well developed muscles and blushed a little. She then cough to get his attention. He just put on his new red t-shirt with a fireball on it when he heard something. He turned around and when he saw her, he smiled and said, ˝Oh, Zoe, you're already here and I wanted to finish tiddying my room first˝. Zoe looked around and said, ˝Well I am surprised that this is your room when I saw it last week it was a total mess˝. He continued, ˝Well you need to thank Koichi for that, because he kind of forced me to do that, but nevermind that, How are you? ˝. ˝I'm great it just feels somehow weird me staying here for 3 days˝, was Zoe's answer. Takuya said, ˝Don't wory, I'm positive we will find something for you to do˝.

After that they heard happy voice greet Tommy. It was Shinya, he was happy his best friend arrived. ˝Hey Tommy, long time no see˝, said Shinya. Soon after Zoe and Takuya went downstairs to greet Tommy. After they greeted each other, they spent few minutes on catching up with Tommy. , Mrs. Kanbara, Shinya and Tommy went shopping and Zoe and Takuya were left alone. Takuya looked on his watch and saw it was only fifteen minutes past four and that meant they still got forty five minutes until others arrive. Then he turned to Zoe and asked her what should they do while they wait for others. That broke Zoe out of her thoughts – she was thinking about Takuya and it was making her blush. She then looked around living room and saw Nintendo Wii. ˝Let's play Wii Sport Resort, I want to beat you at table tennis˝, said Zoe happily. Takuya agreed, but he was tricked into a bet. Loser needs to do whatever the winner wants tomorrow. Now it was already five minutes until five o'clock and they were playing their last game. Zoe already won, but Takuya still wanted to win this game. Total result was Zoe 4 wins and Takuya 2 wins. Takuya was in the lead by one point and Zoe was trying really hard swinging powerfull shot, but Takuya blocked all of them. Then Takuya returned her a trick shot and while she tried to hit it with her whole power, she lost her balance and missed the ball meaning takuya got the point and won the round. Zoe lost her balance and while she tried to stay on her feet she dropped right at Takuya who even didn't notice her, because of celebrating his victory. When he noticed her, it was already too late so they both ended up on the ground. They were on the ground, Zoe on top of Takuya and they were looking in each other's eyes, both blushing. Zoe then started to close the distance between them and Takuya felt drawn by her eyes so he did the same. Before they realized, their lips met for a kiss which was their first kiss.

Just as they decided to deepen their kiss, a door opened and three figures entered into Takuya's house. Three figures were their friends JP, Koji and Koichi who have arrived for their meeting definitely not expecting to see something like this. Koji was first to walked into the living room and when he saw them he stopped and stood still. Koichi was next to enter the room, but did not notice his twin stopped so he crashed into his brother and then replied, ˝Koji? ˝, questioning him why did he stop. JP meanwhile closed the door and then joined them in the living room. Koji then turned around to them with shocking expression on his face, ˝Am I the only one seeing this? ˝. They both replied with no. After short silence Koichi was first to spoke after he cough to get their attention, ˝Are we interupting something˝. Koji continued, ˝If so we can return later˝. ˝Or you two can get a room˝ joked Koichi while JP only Said ˝Zoe? ˝, clearly shocked by what he was seeing. Takuya and Zoe just started to deepen their kiss when they heard someone coughing and said ˝Are we interupting something?˝. After the others stopped talking, Takuya and Zoe looked each other in the eyes, blushed in a dark shade of pink and Zoe quickly got of Takuya and then both of them looked away.

Zoe disappeared into the kitchen followed by Koji while Takuya led Koichi and JP back to his room. Zoe grabbed a glass of water and drank it and then she put some water on her hot face to freshen herself up a litle bit. After that she turned around to go upstairs to join others, when she noticed Koji leaning at the kitchen entrance clearly waiting for her. He was looking at her surprisingly with smile on his face, he was probably thinking she actually confessed to Takuya about her feelings, but he was wrong. ˝Koji˝,˝Zoe˝ they greeted each other and Zoe noticed small smile on Koji's face so she asked ˝What's so funny?˝. Koji's smile disappeared as soon as it was noticed. He then looked her in the eyes and asked ˝So did you confessed to him? ˝. She blushed and replied ˝I wanted to, but then the kiss happened so I decided to confess after the kiss, but then you guys ruined my oppurtunity˝. Koji was slightly disappointed in that meaning it was kinda his fault she didn't confess to Takuya so he tried to apoligize, ˝I'm really sory˝. She just nodded meaning she accepted his apology and with that their conversation ended so they went to join others upstairs.

Meanwhile the other three were in their own conversation which began as soon as they entered Takuya's room. Koichi asked as soon as JP closed the doors ˝So you and Zoe?˝. Takuya blushed, ˝It's not what you think˝. Koichi continued, ˝Really? Because to me it seemed like you both enjoyed that kiss˝. After some short moment of silence Takuya spoke, ˝ Zoe is my best friend and I don't have feelings for her at least not anymore…˝. Whatever he wanted to say he couldn't because he was interupted by JP ˝. Stop this nonsense Takuya. Time to listen to me. I understand why and what are you trying to say, I really do, but we all know it is not true. You care for all of us, especially Zoe, just look back at our time in the digital world. I know I wasn't only one with feelings for her back then, but I only had a crush on her. You on the other hand showed how much you cared for her and to me, it seemed like something much more than just a crush and you know that˝. This made Takuya think about his time in digital world and about moments he shared with Zoe. He remembered the moment in the library when he actually almost confessed to her and then he pretended to sleep. JP then continued, ˝And I think she feels the same, you just need to remember these past three years. Remember how she turned down every single guy that wanted to be with her even cool guy like Koji˝.Takuya thought about what JP said and replied, ˝What you say actually makes sense˝. After that they ended their conversation, because Koichi warned them Zoe and Koji are coming upstairs.

Five teenagers gathered in Takuya's room for an important meeting. They usualy held meetings once a month either at Takuya's or Koji's house. When they finally began the meeting it was already fifteen minutes after five. Like on all other meetings their leader Takuya stepped on spot he usually took when he started their meetings while others sitted themselves infront of him. He spoke first, ˝Thank you all for your time and welcome to yet another of our spacial gatherings˝. He continued with, ˝ But this meeteng is more important than the ones before because we have a lot to discuss˝. He introduced the program, first they'd speak about digital world, then about huge step for them – high school, after that they'd talk about what they were doing for summer and in the end, if they still have time they will just hang out. When he finished, he sat down on his bed next to Zoe while Koji took Takuya's place. Koji was the one who usually led the program, but sometimes when he wasn't present Zoe led it.

˝Ok let's get started˝, Koji began ˝First order of bussiness is for us to discuss about Zoe and Takuya˝. Zoe and Takuya both shocked replied, ˝What?!˝, while other two laughed. Koji then corrected himself ˝, first, we finally disscus the subject we have been avoiding ever since we tried going there one year ago – The Digital World˝. Koji then also sat down while Takuya spoke, ˝We need to discuss about possibility we might never be able to go there again˝. They already tried going there through shibuya station, but no success. They all knew that in the digital world, it already has passed at least hundreds of years and, if digital world was in danger they would not be called there. Takuya spoke once more, ˝I know we all wanted to go there once more and we even trained to be more battle fit, but I think it is time we stop thinking about the digital world and focus on our lives here in the human world, about our school, hobbies, careers, families and friends˝. Zoe was saddened by this, she was hoping to get back to the digital world where everything began, but she understood what Takuya tried to tell them. They decided that they will only talk about digital world only, if neccessary.

After that they started talking about High school. Koji was first to spoke this time, ˝So guys, which high school are you going to? ˝. They all answered with Shibuya High, well all except JP who they all knew was at that high school. ˝So if you will all go to Shibuya high then I think its time to show you the map of the school˝, said JP. That's when Zoe asked, ˝ Where did you get the map?˝ and he just replied with ˝Somewhere˝. He actually drew the map himself after the girl from his class explained to him where everything is so in case he would ever forget he can just check his map. He showed them the map and explain how locks on their lockers work and similar things. Koichi then asked, ˝Are you nervous about tomorrow, I know I am˝. Takuya and Zoe both admitted that they wory about tomorrow Takuya probably because he is still always late even though it has not been his fault lately. Koji then put his hand on Koichi's shoulder and said, ˝Don't wory bro with your personality, you will become popular and Zoe, I am positive you'll be popular as soon as you step inside that school˝. ˝Well that leaves just me and Takuya, well I am still lone wolf so I probably won't be too popular and Takuya, he plays football so yeah, he probably won't have problems˝, he continued. With that last remark everyone laughed. They decided to meet early in the morning to spend some time in park before classes and then go to school together.

After that was concluded, they talked about their summer and where they were for the vacation. Koichi and Koji spent some time together discovering Spain, they visited Valencia with some distant relative. JP was in Hawaii for whole week while Tommy visited Aljaska with his uncle. He just couldn't believe how cute Siberian husky puppies were. That is what he told Takuya the day he returned so he told the others. Zoe and Takuya on the other hand didn't go anywhere. They met a few times to hang out and went to cinema once, but other than that they were home spending time with family. In Takuya's place that meant he was playing football with Shinya or playing computer games.

Soon Tommy and Shinya returned and they both joined them in Takuya's room. Now they were talking about different topics, pretty much everything except topic about Digital world and Digimon. Few minutes later Takuya, Zoe and Shinya attended dinner while others talked about the next day. Tommy told them he can't wait to see and speak again to his friend from school Suzie. Others noticed the way he talked about her it was like he really adored her and they smiled.

At the dinner Mrs. Kanbara told Zoe,˝ You'll be staying in our guest's room which is right next to Takuya's and across of your room is a bathroom which is also next to shinya's room, but only Takuya usually uses that bathroom so, if you use it try to lock it. Zoe looked at Takuya and blushed imagining him walking in on her and at the same time remembered their time onToucamon island. ˝And, if you need anything, our room is downstairs and just knock on the door, if you need anything˝. When they finished with dinner, Mr. Kanbara said, ˝Now Takuya, please take Zoe's things to her(guest) room˝. Surprisingly Takuya stood up , grabbed Zoe's things and carried them upstairs without complaining, he only gave a small smile to Zoe. After he put her stuff next to the bed, she thanked him and together they returned to Takuya's room.

Now it was finally time for them to play a game. Each time they hang out one of them chooses the game they play, this time it was Koichi's turn. Tommy meanwhile left and joined Shinya in his room where they played some new computer game Takuya bought to Shinya. He actually bought it so he could play it, but he never found time. Koichi then looked others and smiled when he told them that it is time they play truth or dare. That is when Koji looked him and said, ˝Really? You want to play truth or dare? How original˝. Others laughed at that comment, but they ended up playing truth or dare. It was already seven o'clock when they started to play so they didn't have much time before Tommy, Koji, Koichi and JP will have to go home. It was Koichi's turn first and he choose dare. Takuya dared him to tide up his closet the only thing in his room that is still messy. While Koichi was tidying Takuya's chlothes, others played on. It was JP's turn and when he chose truth Koji asked him, ˝Are you in love? ˝ and JP surprised everyone by saying yes. Game continued for some quite time, they were asking each other basic questions: - Your favourite singer/band/book/tv show/movie /actor/actress/sport - Are you in love - Who do you like/love - Do you like someone - Who is it and other similar questions. Later someone asked him what is his favourite band and he answered Teen-Age Wolfs with Matt Ishida. It was then Zoe's turn again and it was finally time for the question to be asked. Koichi looked JP and smiled because it was time to finish their plan. JP previously asked Zoe if she loves someone and she said yes. So now Koichi asked her after she choose truth, ˝And who is this lucky boy you love? ˝. She quickly blushed even though she expected this question and she also glanced Takuya, but only Koichi noticed that. Koji was too shocked by the question to which he was the only one who knew the answer beside Zoe herself. JP and Takuya quite interestingly listened for the answer. She prepared herself to spoke the name of her one and true love, but just before she said it, they were interupted by knock on the door.

It was Mrs. Kanbara who knocked on the door to inform them that it was already eight o'clock in the evening and that Tommy's parents just arrived to pick him up. They stopped with the game to say goodbye to their friend. They said goodbye and wished him luck at his school and hope they will still see each other often, because they really looked at him like he was their younger brother. Tommy said his goodbyes and left. Next to leave was JP who left soon after Tommy. He turned to others saying, ˝I'll have to go too, need to get ready for tomorrow for you know who˝. With that he thanked Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara to allow them to hang out at their house, said his goodbyes and left. Twins then saw nintendo Wii in the living room and said, ˝we stil got thirty minutes, wanna play bowling?˝. Both Zoe and Takuya agreed. They played in groups/pairs, Takuya with Koichi and Koji with Zoe. Koichi wanted to beat his brother while Takuya wanted revenge for Zoe's victory in table tennis earlier. They played for thirty minutes and in the end, Koichi and Takuya won after Koichi distracted Koji and he lost focus. After that twins, thanked Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara, said their goodbyes, warned Takuya to not be late and left.

Mr. Kanbara locked the doors and soon, he left with his wife to their room. Shinya turned on TV and watched some movie. He was only allowed to stay awake until ten, then TV would turn off automaticaly. Takuya followed Zoe to her room and once there, Zoe grabbed her sleeping dress out of her bag. Her sleeping dress was lavender with black/blue butterflies. She then took off her shirt and started to unclap her bra when she noticed takuya was still in the room. They both blushed and when she said, ˝Takuya…˝ he interupted with, ˝I'm sorry I'll wait outside˝. He left the room and closed the door. Once out on the hall, he sat on the floor waiting for Zoe and mentally scolding himself with, ˝Stupid, stupid how could you done that, what will she think? ˝. Meanwhile Zoe put down her bra next to her shirt and unzipt her skirt. Then she took down her skirt and black socks. When only in her panties she thought about what just happened and she concluded it was her own fault. Once if something like that happened she would blame Takuya for everything right after she would slap him across his face. But not anymore she changed and now she recognized that it was definatelly partialy her fault. She then looked at her bra and thought about puting it back on but decided not to because she liked to sleep without it. She then just put on her lavender sleeping dress hoping Takuya doesn't notice she isn't wearing bra. Her dress ended right above her knees.

Zoe opened her door and noticed Takuya sitting on the ground next to the door so she said, ˝Hope you didn't wait too long˝. Takuya got back on his feet and said, ˝Nah, not really˝. They both entered Zoe's(guest) room. Takuya looked at Zoe and said, ˝You look realy beautiful˝. She blushed and replied, ˝Thank you, so what are we doing now? ˝. Takuya answered, ˝Well let's just talk for a while, then I'll have to go to sleep so I'll be able to wake up on time tomorrow˝. Zoe was pleased with the answer and she sat down on top of the bed while Takuya sat at the bottom of the bed. ˝So what did you wanted to talk about, Takuya?˝, she asked. ˝Well, if you let me choose the topic, let's talk about who that mistery boy is that you like so much˝, was Takuya's reply. Zoe blushed and said, ˝I will tell you, but not now, it is not the time sorry˝. ˝Don't be.˝, was Takuya's reply followed by, ˝You'll tell me eventually, but whoever he is, he is an extremely lucky boy˝. They talked about high school for a while before Zoe reminded him that she defeated him in table tennis and that she also won the bet. Takuya looked at her scared remembering the bet and fearing what she will put him through. She then smiled seeing fear in Takuya's beautiful eyes and replied, ˝ Don't wory, we are just going to have a picnic in a park tomorrow afternoon and while we are there you will do everything I say, but I promise you this, it won't be embarasing˝. Takuya agreed with this new terms and then he remebered the kiss so he said, ˝Sorry for that thing before, I shouldn't have...˝. She was thinking, what he was talking about and then she remembered, ˝Don't be, it just happened, but it was a good kiss and please, let's leave it at that and not talk about it˝. Takuya agreed, but he did notice she blushed when talking about kiss. He started to get a clearer picture, because he wasn't as stupid as others thought he was. It was starting to get really late so he decided to go to bed, ˝It's getting late, sleep peacefully and good night Zoe˝. ˝Good night, Takuya˝, replied Zoe and quickly went under the blanket and soon drifted into the sleep. Meanwhile, takuya turned the lights off and closed the door. Then he returned to his room and changed into black sport trousers and short red t-shirt. Once he got in his bed, he thought about the kiss and mistery boy and figured out he might be the lucky boy Zoe likes. He slowly drifted into peaceful sleep.

Zoe was sleeping peacefully, but then she suddenly started shaking, gasping for air and crying like she was frightened of something. Inside Zoe's nightmare: Zoe all of a sudden fell from the sky and softly landed on grass. She got back on her feet and when she looked around she recognised the place as digital world. ˝Am I in a digital world?˝, she asked herself. She checked her surroundings more closely to determine where in the digital world is she. When she finished she came to conclusion that she must be close to Ophanimon's castle. With nothing else to do she decided to go to Ophanimon's castle. While on way to the castle she noticed everything around her is getting darker by every minute. She became slighty worried, but still continued her way towards the castle.

When Zoe got close to the castle, Cherubimon was blasted out of it by some strange explosion. Zoe instinctly went for her D-Tector, but nothing was there, not even her phone which confused her even more. She decided to aproach Cherubimon, but she stayed hidden behing some trees, because she noticed Dynasmon coming out of the castle. She was feeling useless and scared, without her D-Tector, she couldn't become Kazemon or Zephyrmon to help Cherubimon. Dynasmon was now next to cherubimon and was soon joined by six more mega level digimon. Zoe could only watch when they used their most powerfull attacks and destroyed Cherubimon. Its fractal code appeared and was taken by evil digimon and they also grabbed Cherubimon's digiegg. After Cherubimon was destroyed they all kneeled facing the castle waiting for something or someone. Soon some explosions were heard from the castle. Seraphimon then appeared from the side exit trying to escape. He was barely moving and was clearly hurt. Dynasmon was only one that spotted him so he decided to go after him. Zoe also noticed Seraphimon and put her hand infront of her while screaming _'_ NO! _'_. She created strong winds which stopped Dynasmon in his tracks and enabled Seraphimon to escape. Dynasmon looked in direction from which the wind came, but nothing was there so he joined his allies and kneeled again.

Then doors of the castle opened again, but now some digimon Zoe couldn't recognise was holding Ophanimon by her neck so she had trouble breathing. This digimon stepped outside and threw Ophanimon next to others. Another four mega level digimon walked out of a castle and Zoe was able to recognise Crusadermon. One of this digimon stepped forward and stabbed Ophanimon with his lance. It was no other than ChaosGallantmon. Fractal code appeared and was absorbed by ChaosGallantmon while Crusadermon grabbed Ophanimon's digiegg. five of them then joined their allies and kneeled facing castle and put both digieggs infront of them. Zoe was getting more frightened by a minute. It was hard watching two of celestial digimon beeing taken down so easily and not beeing able to help them. Twelve evil digimon waited peacefully for their master and after a while, a dark figure walked out of the castle. Once this figure walked towards his generals, they said in unison, ˝Lord Myotismon, what is your next order?˝. Dynasmon and ChaosGallantmon placed two digieggs of celestial digimon infront of their lord and kneeled back next to others. Lord Myotismon started to give his next orders, but stopped all of a sudden and looked in Zoe's direction and spoke, ˝And what do we have here˝. He was moving in Zoe's direction and she started to shake in fear. Once he was infront of Zoe, he didn't attack her, instead of that, grabbed something from the bushes next to her. When he lifted his hands back up, she opened her eyes and saw he was holding Bokomon and Neemon. Neemon started babbling and Myotismon crushed him in his left hand. After absorbing the fractal code he gave Neemon's digiegg to Bokomon saying ˝Now, if you don't want to end like your friend here you will give me your book˝. Bokomon gave his book to evil digimon and could only watch how he destroyed it. Myotismon gave Bokomon and digiegg to one of his generals Craniamon, ˝Don't let him escape and, if he tries anything, destroy them both˝. Craniamon replied with, ˝Of course, my lord˝ and joined other generals infront of two digieggs.

Myotismon then turned his attention back to two digieggs on the ground infront of him, ˝At last, I get to destroy you two once and for all and after that, I only have to destroy Seraphimon and digital world will finally be mine˝. After that, he used some kind of sword and slashed both digieggs destroying Cherubimon and Ophanimon. Seeing that, tears started to form in Zoe's eyes and she couldn't hold them. Myotismon turned to his generals who got back on their feet saying ˝Now we find Seraphimon and take him out, then digital world will be ours and we can finally go to take human world as well˝. Myotismon and his generals left to go back to his castle which was finally rebuilt after all this years. Two generals stayed behind, ChaosGallantmon used his powers to destroy Ophanimon's castle while Dynasmon kept guard. Dynasmon looked around and saw light reflect off of something so he send his attack in that direction. Zoe was frightened when she saw Dynasmon send his attack towards her. She was crying and shaking from the fear and now she will also met the same fate as Ophanimon and Cherubimon. When attack hit she was in so much pain like never before. She closed her eyes and after few minutes she gasped for air and open her eyes. She saw her room just like it was few hours before she went to sleep.

When she awoke, she gasped for air and it took few minutes before she could start breathing normally again. Once her breathing was back to normal, she noticed her sleeping dress was soaked from sweat and tears so she grabbed her shirt and went to the bathroom to change and freshen up. She took of her sleeping dress, then clean herself and put on her shirt which was barely long enough to cover part of her panties. Only then did she notice her hair which was a total mess. She tried to make her hair so she wouldn't have so much problem at morning. After that, she returned back to her room and looked on her phone noticing it is two in the morning. She also put her sleeping dress over the chair in the room. Then she looked at her bed and fear took her over and instead of going back to bed she went to Takuya's room. She opened doors of his room noticing he was deep asleep so she entered his room and closed the door behind her. She knew she needs to speak to Takuya, but challange was how to wake him up. She tried calling his name, to tickle him, yelled in his ears. When nothing worked she decided to slap him across his face hoping that at least that would wake him up and knowing she'll probably regret doing that later. She slapped him really hard and it actually worked. Takuya woke up with confusion on his face, he looked around the to found out what or who woke him. He then noticed Zoe standing in his room next to his bed. First thing he saw were her beautiful emerald eyes. He then checked her out and noticed she was a mess. He instantly knew something must have happened. He then also saw her panties because her shirt was too short to cover them properly. But that doesn't matter, something happened and he needed to help her however he can so he looked her back in her amazing eyes and asked, ˝What happened and what was that slap for? ˝. She quickly apologized, ˝I'm sorry, I just needed to speak to you and for that I needed to wake you up, but nothing worked˝. ˝Now I'm awake so what did you wanted to speak about that couldn't wait until tomorrow?˝, asked now clearly consurned Takuya. He saw what a mess she was and when she spoke she was shaking which made Takuya worry even more.

˝I just had a really frightening dream and I know they usually don't mean anything, but since it was about digital world I think it must have meant something˝ answered Zoe. ˝So what was this dream about? ˝, asked by every minute more and more worried Takuya after he saw how scared Zoe really was. She was shaking when she spoke and had that fear written over their faces. Takuya grabbed her hand in his and added, ˝Don't worry, I'm here now and I won't let anyone hurt you˝. That is when Takuya started glowing in some strange red light and felt huge surge of power. He recognised the power as power of fire. He closed his eyes and saw Agunimon who then quickly disappeared together with the surge of power. Takuya opened his eyes which were confused. At the same time he asked himself - Is this how we spirit evolve in our world. Then he remembered words of lady Ophanimon, ˝You won't have your D-Tectors in your world so you need to unlock spirit power differently – through willpower and trusting in your element˝. They both looked at each other's eyes asking what just happened. Zoe then told him the whole story about what happened in her dream. When she got to the part when digieggs were destroyed she started crying again. At that moment Takuya hugged her and let her cry over his shoulder. Takuya was saddened when he heard what happened, but he also became angry on himself for being here doing stupid things when he could have been there to stop them. While Zoe was crying, Takuya thought about what he heard and he came to a conclusion. After she finally stoped crying, Takuya wiped tears off of her beautiful emerald eyes and looked back into them, ˝It sounds to me like you might have actually been in the digital world, but only your spirit, something like that happened with Koichi those years ago. I think you needed to see that so we would be ready, because our two worlds are in danger once again˝. ˝And do not blame yourself, you did help Seraphimon escape and gave him a fighting chance, It was not your fault˝, continued Takuya. ˝Do you really mean that, Takuya? ˝, asked still worried Zoe. ˝Yes, I mean it every word, and don't worry, we will save both worlds once again, remember, we trained for that˝, added Takuya with smile on his face. That brought small smile on her lips and then she looked boy she loved in his eyes and spoke, ˝I'm too scared to go back to that room and sleep in that bed again so can I stay here?˝. ˝Sure, but just let me get my sleeping bag so I can sleep on the floor˝, was Takuya's answer. He started his way towards his closet where he kept a sleeping bag, but she stopped him with˝. No need, I think I'll rather stayed wraped in your arms where I feel safe so can we now just go back to sleep˝. Takuya replied, ˝Fine, whatever you wish˝ and returned back to his bed. He also turned off his desk lamp that Zoe turned on when she entered his room. Zoe then slipped next to Takuya in his bed. He hugged her and wrap his hand around her to make her fell safe. She was still shaking from that nightmare that actually really happened. He also noticed she didn't wear any bra so he needed to mentally stop himself from touching her breasts which was harder to do than you would think. It was already around three in the morning when they slowly drifted back to sleep.

Then all of a sudden Zoe and Takuya were both staying in the darkness. There was only blackness around them. Zoe started getting closer to Takuya, snugleling next to him. She thought that her bad luck now became Takuya's as well. Then after short time a strong wind blew around them and infront of them a fire began burning. Wind and fire then disappeared and after that, two legendary warriors stood before them: Legendary warrior of fire, Agunimon and legendary warrior of wind, Kazemon. Takuya and Zoe were both surprised at seeing their spirits. Agunimon was first to speak, ˝Our worlds are in danger once again and it is up to all of us to protect both worlds˝. Kazemon turned to Zoe and continued, ˝Zoe, what you saw in your dreams, really happened. Celestial digimon are gone forever, but thanks to you, we now have at least a fighting chance. You helped Seraphimon escape and gave him just enough time to contact his allies, before they found him again and destroyed him like other two. We are here to warn you, Seraphimon allies will help us as much as possible, but they cannot help us in human world˝. Other members of frontier group also met their spirits in their dreams, but only Tommy was visited by his beast spirit and human spirit. Spirits told them about fall of the Celestial trio and told them to be careful, because they might be targeted next. Before they woke up spirits explained them how they could spirit evolve in human world. They just need to listen to their hearts and trust their element. But before he dissapeared, Agunimon told Takuya and Zoe an ancient legend of the digital world: Long time ago before there were legendary warriors and before war between human and beast digimon happened, digital world was protected by children from a human world and their digimon partners. They saved digital world on countless occasions and were known as Digidestined. Their digimon were fierce warriors surpassed only by ancient Azulongmon. He once was the protector of digital world until he was destroyed by Lucemon. I do not know what happened, but suddenly, they just stopped coming to help digital world. Soon after that, Lucemon appeared for the first time and he overpowered Azulongmon. With Azulongmon gone, digital world was in trouble. After hundreds of years passed, the celestial trio became guardians of the digital world and from there on you know the story. Agunimon then continued, ˝I personally believe that Digidestined stayed trapped in human world and couldn't find a way back to digital world. And their digimon partners are with them so I think you should go look around for them, but after all this years, I believe they are no longer kids˝. ˝Find Digidestined, be carefull and protect each other˝, concluded both. When Agunimon and Kazemon disappeared, Takuya and Zoe both woke up.

It was half past five and Takuya was surprised he is allready awake, because he was never awake so early. Zoe got up first, ˝I'll take a shower so don't enter the bathroom˝ and then she left to her(guest) room to pick a different set of chlothes and went to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. She showered and then put on a new set of chlothes which consisted of pink underwear, black bike shorts, black socks, white shoes with purple lines, lavender shirt, black jacket and her new black beanie. Once she was all dressed, she returned back to her(guest) room and put on her necklace with small simbol of legendary warrior of wind. After that she made her bag ready for school. Meanwhile Takuya entered the bathroom to get ready aswell. He also put on his new set of chlothes. His consisted of black hat, black sunglases, red shirt with simbol of legendary warrior of fire, black jacket, black pants and black shoes with red lines. As soon as Zoe saw him, she recognised the shirt she bought him for his birthday. Takuya quickly went to his room to get his bag. When both had everything ready, they went downstairs to the kitchen where they found a note, ˝Dear Takuya and Zoe; Have fun on your first day of highschool, but before you go there is breakfast on the table; With love Mrs. Kanbara˝. It was ten minutes till six o'clock when they started eating their breakfast for which they had pankcakes. They ate in quiet and then left towards park. While walking to the park, they talked who they think will end up in the same class and came to conclusion it will probably be Koji and Koichi. Then they talked about who can the Digidestined be – they could be anyone: famous movie star, fashion designer, musician, teacher, sport star or even a neighbour next door.

After 15 minutes or so they finally made it to frontier treehouse but were shocked to see they are first there. % minutes later whole Frontier gang was gathered there except Tommy who was already on his way to his school. They were all surprised to see Takuya there and he was not late for once. They first talked about dream that they all had meeting their spirits. Takuya then told them what he learned from Agunimon about a group of people known as Digidestined. After that Zoe told them how Lord Myotismon took down Cherubimon and Lady Ophanimon. She told them about what she learned: Evil digimon in charge is Lord Myotismon, he is only at Ultimate level but is stronger then even Duskmon was, then his generals Dynasmon and Crusadermon who work for the evil side once again and they just never learn, then other generals ChaosGallantmon and Craniamon. They decided to grab Tommy and try to find a way to the digital world after school, because digital world needs their help. After that, JP led them to their new school. They soon arrived to Shibuya High School compound. Once there, JP showed them which doors they need to take and left to his class, because he needed to go to classroom on the other end of the building. After JP left, Takuya looked his friends and asked, ˝You guys ready? ˝ and they nodded nervously. Just when they made a step forward, someone from behind called, ˝Takuya˝ and only Takuya recognised his voice.

What is going on in the digital world?

Where is Bokomon?

What will happen to Frontier group?

Where are Digidestied?

What happened to them and their digimon?

What is Myotismon's master plan?

What is the secret of his dark crystals?

Who are the new Chosen Children?

What will happen in high school?

Who is that person that Takuya knows?

All this and much more next in Digimon Frontier: Ancient Collision.

* * *

An: Next Chapter will be posted sometime in next three weeks


End file.
